modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6558
25 kwietnia 2013 6 marca 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6557. « 6558. » 6559. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope zwierza się matceNa tarasie restauracji, Brooke dołącza do przygnębionej Hope, gdzie namawia córkę, by przestała się załamywać i ruszyła ze swoim życiem dalej. Gdy Loganówna pyta dziewczynę o Olivera, ta oświadcza, że nie chce angażować się w inny związek, po czym wychodzi na spotkanie. thumb|300px|left|Katie spędza czas z Billem i ich synkiemW rezydencji Spencerów, Bill opiekuje się Katie, która ze wzruszeniem dziękuje mu za to. Oboje przepraszają się wzajemnie za ostatni czas nieporozumień, a następnie całują się. Gdy przybywa Donna, Bill zabiera ze sobą Willa i zostawia kobiety same, by mogły swobodnie porozmawiać. Katie opowiada Donnie o tym, jak wspaniałym mężem jest dla niej Bill i zastanawia się, jak mogła go potraktować w tak podły sposób. Donnie nie podoba się sposób mówienia siostry, a ona tymczasem zaczyna wyrażać przekonanie, że przez cały czas mąż był wobec niej lojalny. W salonie, Bill wita się z jubilerem, a następnie wybiera prezent dla Katie. thumb|300px|Brooke i Bill nie potrafią przestać o sobie myślećSpencer odbiera telefon ze strony Brooke, która pyta o Katie. Kobieta dziękuje mu za to, że jej siostra i Will mogą na niego liczyć, a następnie rozłącza się. Po zakończonej rozmowie, oboje myślą o sobie. thumb|300px|left|Caroline próbuje uwieść RickaCaroline wchodzi do biura Ricka, a następnie zasiada na jego kolanach i zaczyna flirtować z ukochanym, narzekając, że brakuje jej go. Po chwili dziewczyna wstaje, po czym rozbiera się, prezentując się przed Rickiem w czerwonej bieliźnie. „Zjadłeś już śniadanie?”, pyta uwodzicielsko Spencerówna. Rick informuje partnerkę, że ma przed sobą poważne spotkanie w sprawie kolekcji Hope, a następnie chwyta płaszcz, zbierając się do wyjścia. Zawiedziona Caroline zaczyna narzekać i wnioskuje, że partner wciąż myśli o Mai. Po chwili oboje słyszą pukanie do drzwi, w których następnie ukazuje się młoda Avant. Caroline szyderczo komentuje jej powienie się, a Rick ogłasza, że odbędzie się spotkanie mające na celu wybranie modelki do kolekcji "HftF". Caroline uważa, że Rick nie będzie potrzebował pomocy Mai, ale on uważa inaczej. thumb|300px|Hope i Rick przesłuchują kandydatkiHope dołącza do Ricka i Mai, by przeprowadzić wywiad z kandydatkami do bycia twarzą linii "Hope for the Future". Maya i Rick nie spuszczają z siebie wzroku i nie przestają się do siebie uśmiechać. Forrester oraz Hope przesłuchują kandydatki do pomocy przy kolekcji Hope, z czego najbardziej podoba im się Teresa. Podekscytowana Maya zapewnia Ricka, że poradził sobie świetnie. „Dziękuję, że zaprosiłeś mnie do swojego życia”, wyznaje przyjacielowi dziewczyna. thumb|300px|left|Caroline namawia Cartera do zdobycia MaiNa Sky Lounge, Caroline znajduje trenującego Cartera, po czym pyta go, jak układają się jego sprawy z Mayą. Walton uważa, że dziewczyna wydaje się być bardzo zainteresowana chłopakiem Caroline. Spencerówna tymczasem sugeruje rozmówcy, że oboje mają wspólny cel - odciągnąć Mayę od domu mody i Ricka. Caroline niespodziewanie wpada na pewien pomysł - chce zorganizować wielką galę charytatywną, aby zaimponować Rickowi. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Teresa Corazon